


Gotcha!

by Macx



Series: Darkness Unleashed [23]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-10
Updated: 2005-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx





	Gotcha!

TITLE: Gotcha!

AUTHOR: Lara Bee

DISCLAIMER: not mine. Definitely not! I just play with them and hope I tread on no one's toes.

Author's Voice of Warning (aka Author's Note):

English is not my first language; it's German. This is the best I can do. Any mistakes you find in here, collect them and you might win a prize g> The spell-checker said everything's okay, but you know how trustworthy those thingies are...

WARNINGS: Baby tiger on the lose!

Sayori was created by Macx and Lara Bee.

TYPE: yaoi

RATING: PG-13

FEEDBACK: empty inbox seeks emails g>

* * *

Sayori entered the large living room where the first birthday of her son would be celebrated and froze. Somebody had obviously wreaked havoc on the carefully decorated room. Some of the large vases were turned over, their contents strewn all over the floor, pillows had been slaughtered, and...

 _Oh no, everything but that_ , Sayori thought, bending down to pick up the objects.

Not her baby boy's presents!

Taking a closer look, she suddenly understood who was to be held responsible for the chaos surrounding her.

Little scratch and bite marks on the carefully wrapped present indicated only too clearly who had gotten his paws on them.

 _Early_ , Sayori thought, even for her son.

Padding through the mess she looked out for the wayward birthday boy, until she found the telltale sign.

There under the couch, tip twitching, showed a little black and white striped tail.

"Oh Byakko," Sayori sighed and pulled her sleeping son out from under the seat, having troubles not to grin broadly at the sign of the little white tiger, neatly wrapped around his last present. Or maybe it was the present wrapped around him?

Blue eyes opened sleepily and Byakko yawned, paws never letting go of the large orange ball of wool that was almost bigger than himself.

And his whole body language spoke of

"Gotcha!"


End file.
